


I’m Just Proud To Be Your Partner:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Caretaker Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Apologies, Body Worship, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Dinner, Drama, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e02 Ke Kanaka I Ha'ule Mai Ka Lewa Mai (The Man Who Fell From the Sky), Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Forgiveness, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Licking, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Sex, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:44:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny realized that Steve had changed his ways a little bit, & he is grateful. What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	I’m Just Proud To Be Your Partner:

*Summary: Danny realized that Steve had changed his ways a little bit, & he is grateful. What does he say to him?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was tired from the case, & gathering up the money that Kamekona gave them, He learned his lesson, & will definitely rely on banks in the future. The Five-O came in, & smiled, cause he sees his partner, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was clearly in his element.

 

“Hey, Baby, I am glad that you are here, Try this dish, Please ?”, He held a spoon out for him to try. “That is a fabulous dish, Love, Serve it up at the restaurant”, The Blond nodded, & made a mental note for himself to remember. They went to the dining room, so they sit, & eat the wonderful meal.

 

“I am really sorry about earlier, I was careless, & didn’t think, I will open up an account for the restaurant in the morning”, & Danny said with a teasing tone, “See ?, I have you trained well”, & they shared a kiss. Steve knew that he was forgiven for what had happened.

 

“I notices since the transplant, & the radiation poisoning, You’ve been good at keeping your promise”, The Blond said, as they hugged, & cuddled up with each other after dinner. He looked at the handsome man, & said, “I really appreciate it, & so does the kids”, He undid Steve’s shirt, & caressed his skin all the way down his body.

 

He stripped him out of his shirt, & pants. He was hungry with lust, & gave him a blowjob. Then he got out of his own clothes, & nearly fucked him through the couch. They each orgasmed hard, & had multiple orgasms. Then denied each other, & controlled them, They orgasmed hard once again.

 

After that, They teased & licked each other’s nipples, & cocks, & also rimmed each other. They were spent afterwards, & worshipped each other. They held each other, as they were falling asleep, & was immediately relabed.

 

Steve settled into a peaceful sleep, which pleased his lover, “I am so proud to be your partner, On & off the field”, he whispered to him, & joined the hunky brunette in a peaceful slumber.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
